Interactive voice response systems are commonly used as interfaces at a wide variety of support centers, call centers, and other information retrieval centers (e.g., voice mail systems, automated banking systems, etc.). When an interactive voice response system is contacted by a caller, the caller is typically first presented with voice information from an interactive voice response unit. The interactive voice response unit poses voice queries to the caller. The caller inputs responses (e.g., with a touch tone telephone and dual tone multifrequency (DTMF) tones) to the voice queries, and then is presented additional voice queries based on the responses. The caller responses to the voice queries are typically used to route the caller to a desired destination, dispense information for the caller, and/or collect information from the caller.
Typically, interactive voice response systems also employ an authentication function whereby a caller must enter an authentication passcode, password, personal identification number (PIN), etc. before the caller can be authenticated to use the interactive voice response system. For example, when the caller first contacts the interactive voice response system, the caller may be required to input the special passcode before the caller is able to gain full access to the services provided by the interactive voice response system. However, such systems may be problematic in situations where the caller cannot recall the authentication passcode. For example, in existing systems, if the caller forgets the authentication passcode, the only means by which the user can retrieve the authentication passcode is to contact a customer service representative associated with the service provider that supports the interactive voice response system. Typically, the customer service representative will establish a temporary passcode, which the caller may use to access the interactive voice response system. After gaining access to the interactive voice response system, the caller may then change the passcode.
This method for recovering passcodes may be very expensive for the service provider because of the need to maintain a customer service presence to respond to these situations. Furthermore, this recovery method may serve as a deterrent to callers who frequently forget their passcode because the caller would have to contact the customer service representative each time the passcode is forgotten.
Thus, there is a need in the industry for systems and methods for addressing these and/other problems.